


Oops now there's cats

by Apprendere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apprendere/pseuds/Apprendere
Summary: Accidental cat acquisition





	Oops now there's cats

**Author's Note:**

> So the other day I thought I heard an injured cat in the greenery. Turns out squirrels can meow. I'm glad there was no injured cat, but also, a squirrel had me fooled for 15 minutes...
> 
> This is actually about cats, and was written a while ago. The squirrel incident just reminded me.

“Hermione, help me.”  
  
“What Ron?” Hermione rips her eyes away from her book with a glare.  
  
“You have a cat, right?” Ron bites his lip.  
  
“Ronald, you know full well that I have a cat given all your complaining about Scabbers. Why do you ask?” Her eyes narrow dangerously.  
  
“Well, it’s just, I thought you might know what to do?”  
  
Hermione notes Ron’s careful hold on the bookbag, supported by chest and hands, held firmly closed. She braces herself for the chance that this is how the incident of the school year begins.  
  
“Might know what to do about what Ron?”  
  
“I may have just… acquired some things.”  
  
Hermione raises an eyebrow at a muffled meow from the bag.  
  
“Crabbe and Goyle had them, I couldn’t just leave them.” Ron gives a pleading look, eyes nearly shining with earnesty “Will you help?”  
  
“And what about Scabbers Ron?”  
  
“Ah, I don’t know.”  
  
“Do you even know if it belongs to anyone?”  
  
“It’s more of a them. And I don’t think so. I saw them down by the lake. Crabbe and Goyle had found their nest.”  
  
Hermione huffs and begins packing her books. “What about their mother?”  
  
“Errr…” Ron glances back down at the bag. “She’s in here too?”  
  
She gives him a look.“We’ll take them to Hagrid. Obviously they aren’t in too bad shape, you brought them to me instead of panicking and running to Madam Pomfrey.” She stands and swings her bag onto her shoulder. “And you never get to say a word about Crookshanks again.”


End file.
